Trunks VS Cell
by snoipinsagoodjobm8
Summary: Trunks fucks up Cell.


Okay, let's do dis.

so, frum teh deepest crevices of my dark disturbing dungeon known ay moi mind, I thought up a Trunks fanfiction. yeh remembah whin trunks got all up in cells grill and turned into some broly looking bo'krap? yeh. taht was the best moment of DBZ. and here it is.

Trunks was gliding in the air accompanied by Krillin, watching over the intense battle that occured after Vegeta's power level bursted immensely, and transformed into a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan. Vegeta had been pulverized by the newly-found form of Cell, after he pittied Cell and let him achieve his final, **ultimate** form, the generically named_ Perfect Cell_. Vegeta was lying on the ground and reduced to his base form, Cell landed next to Vegeta's semi-lifeless body, preparing a pummeling attack to do away with the "mighty" prince of saiyans. "Alright, this is it Trunks, if you plan on saving Vegeta, you best do it now!" Krillin alerted. Trunks only responded with a continuous chain of stressed grunts. "Ehm, Trunks, er, are yeh alright?"

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Trunks's torso contracted and he threw his back backwards and his biceps, abdominals, triceps, calfs, and pectorals suddenly expanded immensely in volume and weight. A burning aura with blue streaks sped around him. Trunks's muscles convulsed and then expanded rapidly. He let out a bellowing yelp, and the tight ponytail that wrapped around several locks of his hair on the back of his head was literally_ obliterated_ from the incredible power that Trunks suddenly mustered. The strands of his hair that were restricted by his band now shot upwards in a slanted fashion, and were solid-stiff. The golden strips of hair lazily floating upwards towards his forehead split in half and were grouped in more fine and sharp yet elegant plies of super saiyan hair. His aura now was formed in a more spherical shape. His circular energy materialized around his muscular anatomy was now forming electrical spikes around him, and his pupils vanished from sight. His cheeks caved in slightly, and his chin slightly sharpened. He half-assedly descended to the ground beneath him, his mind lurking betwixt rage and power.

"Hah. I must say, this is new, you vile saiyan. This is definitely new, but changing your hair and inflating you arms and legs won't do you any goo-"

Before Cell could finish his brash taunt, Trunks had dashed forward and smashed Cell in his left cheek. Cell staggered momentarily and wiped the magenta blood of his lip in which was released after Trunks' violent assault. Cell straightened his posture.

"I have to say, your power-up has increased your strength, but it will do no good against my _Per_-" Before Cell could finish his cocky quote, Trunks had already summoned his burning attack, and a golden blast consumed Cell. However, the attack had little to no effect on the seemingly **_PERFECT_** being.

"You have quite a _short_ temper, must be from your fath-"

Thus a third time, Trunks pursued Cell with great might and summoned a great deal of energy in his leg and swooped forward with incredible strength, the foot and Cell's came to a _perfect _connection. (AN: geddit? i am so sry) Cell was sent hurdling upwards to the sky with great speed. Trunks followed with incredible speed and struck Cell in his abdominals. Cell was gasping for air from the sudden pummeling. He felt something bulging in his chest, and the pain slowly ascending into his throat.

Trunks descended back into his SSJ state, as he saw Cell appearing to regurgitate 18. Trunks smirked as wind whipped around cell and rocks around him crumbled and shattered as he shrank in size, his light green plates changing to a dark green, his lips suddenly bulging, him gaining a bulky appearance, and various spots of him changing orange. Cell had now just reverted back to his 2nd form. He looked up at Trunks, glaring at him with great angst.

"Y..You..you MONSTER!" Cell stuttered in his raspy voice.

Trunks calmly strode to Cell.

"No! Get _away_ from me, you filthy insect!"

"Your the one with green skin and wings, Cell." Trunks calmly replied.

Cell dropped his frightened expression and wore a face of hysteria.

"HAHA! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME, I REFUSE TO DIE BY YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Cell said, as his volume was doubled.

Trunks beffudledly glared at him. (because that's a word nou)

"I'M GOING TO EXPLODE, AND I'M TAKING THE ENTIRE WORLD WITH ME!"

"Burning Attack!" Trunks shouted.

"Wait, wha-" Cell responded, before his entire body was consumed and desintigrated by a blast of sudden heat, provided by Trunks.

And that's why Trunks is a badass.


End file.
